His Bella
by flora swan
Summary: what if Bella was a wolf in Makah tribe? what she promised to protect her tribe? What if she finds out that her brother was in La Push? So she goes there to see her brother without her alpha permission? What if she imprints on a wolf in La Push? She goes back to her tribe? Does that wolf followers her and bring her back to La Push? Bella was force to stay in La Push?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

Bella walked into her house with her friend Phoebe laughing at the silly joke she just made and walked in the living room to see her brother Bray sitting on the sofa kissing some random girl.

Phoebe ran out of the house quickly "Phoe wait" Bella called out to her but she was already gone.

Bella stormed in the living room "oh bitch get out" Bella said to the random girl in an angry "what" she said to her as she pulled away from her brother "I said GET OUT" Bella shouted at the girl "Bray" she said to him "maybe you should go" Bray told her so she left the house in a hurry.

Bella and her brother stood there "what was that about Bella" Bray asked his sister in a annoyed voice that she scared of the girl "well how about that Phoebe was here and saw you kissing someone else" Bella told her brother still angry at him for the fact that he hurt her closes friend "it's not like we going out" he told her "WHAT DO YOU SEE THAT SHE LIKES YOU" Bella shouted at her brother "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT BUT I DONT LIKE HER IN THAT WAY" he shouted back at her "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER" she shouted in an angry voice as she started to shake "because I didn't want to hurt her" Bray informed her as he calmed down "but you did hurt her by letting her see you kissing someone" Bella said to him as her shaking got faster... she screamed and fell on her knees "it hurts" Bella whispered in a scared voice.

Bray went to help his sister till he heard banging on the front door so he went and opened it to reveal Thorn standing there "where is she" Thorn asked Bray "in the living room" he informed Thorn so he walked past Bray and went into the living room to see Bella on the floor in agony "Bella you have to come with me" Thorn ordered her but Bella had no choose to follow the order. They walked past Bray "Bella where are you going" he asked his sister "out" Bella told him in an angry voice and walked out with Thorn.

They walked into the forest "Bella your brother is a dick your you friend like that" he said to him "you don't know anything" she growled out as her shaking gotten more "he know what he was doing using your friend like that.. like she meant nothing" he said with a grin on his face.

That did it because Bella phased into a white wolf and quickly Thorn phased into a brown wolf 'welcome to the pack sister' Thorn thought to her 'what's going' she asked in a scared voice 'we phase into wolfs to protect our tribe' he explained it to her.

Bella phase back into her human form "Bella you have to stay out my house till you get your angry in control" he told her "ok" she whispered to him in a sad voice.

She walked in her house to see her brother sitting in the living room but she ignored him and packed her stuff. Bella went downstairs to see her brother standing on the bottom of the stairs "what's going on" he asked her "I'm staying with Thorn" she told her brother "but why" he said in a sad voice "because I don't want to be with you when you tried to hurt my friends like dust.. I am out of here" Bella said in angrier voice and left the house leaving Bray standing there as tears were rolling down his cheeks as he watched his sister leaving him.


	2. Chapter 2

Five months later

Bella was on patrol with the newest pack Aisha who is Thorn Imprint. She was thinking about her brother 'you miss him don't you' Aisha thought to her 'yeah I do.. I just want to know where he is' Bella thought back to her alpha's imprint in sad voice 'you will find him' she told her pack sister 'I know it's just that if Thorn just let me talk and hang out with him.. my brother will still be here' Bella thought back to her in an angrier

They felt someone phase in 'Bella you can phase out.. I will take over for you' he ordered her as he arrived and went to his imprint 'good cause I don't want to stay here with you' Bella told her alpha in a angrier voice 'Bella you don't talk to me like that' he told her in annoyed voice 'well I wouldn't had to if you let me see my brother' she informed him 'you know that you couldn't see him till your got wolf in control' he told her 'because of you my brother is gone' she replied to him then phased out.

Bella went to the shop to get some food because she doesn't want to go to Thorn and Aisha house tonight.

She went to walk to the till but to bump into someone "ouch" that person say from the floor "I am so sorry" Bella told that person and help her up to see it was her friend Phoebe that she had to stop hanging around her "it's ok Bella.. have you heard from you brother" Phoebe asked her then Bella started sobbing and Phoebe hugged her "it's going to be alright Bella... Bray will come and see you" Phoebe told her friend "thank you... I going to go" Bella whispered to her friend with a sad smile. Bella paid for her food and left the shop.

Bella arrived home and walked inside her house. She walked into the kitchen and put down the bags on the side then went and got her post.

She saw a letter come from La Push and opened the letter and it read

Dear Bella

it's me Bray I just letting you know that I fine and I staying in La Push with my girlfriend.

I miss you lots

I know you didn't mean to ignore and hurt me but I forgive you.

if you didn't do it I wouldn't have meet Leah

love your brother Bray.

Bella read it again and went upstairs to pack some of her stuff. She put her suitcase in her truck and went back inside to write a note for her alpha

To Thorn

I sorry I know where my brother is so I going to go there

Bella

She got in her truck and drive away as Aisha came from the forest.

Bella drive about two hours she just past welcome to La Push sign

she arrived to La Push and saw two male walking down the road so Bella pulled over "excuse me I looking for Bray young.. do you know where I can find him please" Bella asked them "sure we do" one of them said to her "well where" she said to them as she was getting inpatient with them "he's at my friends house.. we give you direction if you give us a ride" the second one told her "sure get in" Bella told them with a smile so the both jumped in the truck "I'm Embry and this is Jacob" the first one introduce them "hey my name is Bella" she introduce herself to them in the corner of her eyes she saw them shot a quick look "you're Bray sister" Jacob asked her "yeah" Bella whispered in a sad voice.

They arrived to the house as Embry and Jacob jumped they made the wolf call and Bella know it "come on in Bella.. we don't bite" Embry shouted as he realise that Bella wasn't with them "speak for yourself" Jake told Embry as he walked inside alone soon Embry walked inside with Bella following him.

Bella saw a lot of people sitting what looks like the kitchen "you two hungry.. like I had to ask" Bella heard a female joke with them as she turned around to see Bella standing there "who's this" the woman asked them so everyone turned around to see a beautiful native woman standing but two people didn't one of them is a female and the other one was a male "this is Bella young.. Bray's sister" Jake told them and quickly the man who didn't turn around quickly turned around.

Bella then realise it was her brother "Bella" she heard her brother whispered "hey brother" Bella told him in a angrier voice. The siblings hugged each other.

Bray let go on Bella "let me introduce to everyone" Bray told his sister as Leah walked up to them with a smile "this is my girlfriend Leah" Bray said as he kissed his girlfriend "this is Sam and his fiancée" he said as he pointed to the couple as the male had his arms around her waist "this is Quil.. you probably know Embry and Jake" he said as he pointed to Quil "this is Paul... is our hothead so be careful around him.. this is our youngest of the pack Seth" Bray told her as pointed to them "and this is Jared" Bray told her as he pointed to the last person who was eating the muffin.

Bella looked into his eyes.

they stared there for a while then she realise she imprinted on him.

By the looks of it he imprinted on her too.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella looked away from her imprint to her brother then she grabbed his hand but it didn't go unnoticed by Jared who ran up and grabbed her before she knew it she was though over his shoulder and was outside with him running down the road but to stop at a house then her imprint walked inside with her. He put her on the sofa only for her to stand up and to walked to the door but Jared beat her to the door blocking her way "MOVE JARED" Bella told him only for to he shake his head at her clearing say no.

Bella ran for the back door and made it outside.

She ran into the forest and phased into her wolf form only to get back to her brother. only to hear her alpha

'Bella come home.. now' Thorn ordered her in an alpha voice but she had no choice but to follow the order

'ok.. I will be there soon' Bella thought back to him and phased out.

Bella made it back to where her brother was. so she walked inside the house to see that her imprint was already there talking to Sam only to stop when she walked inn the house but she ignored them and looked around for Bray to see him sitting on the chair while his girlfriend was sitting on his lap so Bella walked up to them "Bray I need to talk to you" Bella asked her brother then she looked around the room to see everyone looking at them "ALONE" Bella growled out to them.

Bray and Bella walked to the first beach "so what do you want to talk about" he asked his sister as they sat down on the beach "I wanted to spend some time with you.. but I got to go back" Bella informed her brother in a sad voice "what.. why" Bray asked her in hurry voice "you know" Bella whispered to him "why do you have to go.. if you go don't bother to speak to me again" Bray told her in a angrier voice "YOU THINK I WANTED THIS.. WELL I DIDN'T" Bella shouted at her brother as tears were rolling down her cheeks "then why" Bray asked his sister "because I have too" Bella whispered to him and walked off because she doesn't like seeing her brother in pain.

Bray just sat there soon he felt someone sat down with him so Bray looked up to see Leah "so you saw" Bray asked his girlfriend "yeah I can't believe you don't know" Leah informed Bray "what don't I know" Bray commanded to her "that Bella is a wolf.. that she didn't have a choice but to go back" Leah informed her imprint then she stood up "I messed up didn't I" he asked her "no you haven't.. Bray you the only one can fix it" Leah told him and walked off.

Bray stood up and went to find his sister.

He found her on the cliffs "hey.. look I sorry" Bray told her as he sat down next to her "it's alright" Bella whispered in a sad voice so Bray hugged her tightly "I have to go Bray" she told her brother as she stood up Bray followed "I will miss you" Bray whispered as tears were rolling down his cheek "I going to miss you too.. we see each other soon" Bella whispered to him as tears were rolling down her cheek too.

They said good-bye so Bella turned around to go back to her tribe Sam and Jared walked out of the forest "Bella.. you can't leave me" Jared whispered to her in a sad voice "I have to Jared" Bella told him as she walked up to him and hugged him as she got his scent.

Bella tried to pull away but Jared tightened his hold on her "Jared I got to go now" Bella whispered to him causing him to growl that when Sam stepped in "Bella do you realise if you leave it will cause you and Jared pain.. especially when you imprinted on him as well" Sam told her "but I have to listen to my alpha" Bella informed them "I sorry Bella but I can't let my pack get hurt" Sam told her "what" Bella whispered to him **"Bella you have to stay in La Push"** Sam ordered her in an alpha voice only for Bella to laugh at him only for them give her a confused look "you not my alpha Sam.. till my alpha disowned me then.. I will follow my alpha" Bella told them and then ran off.

Bella phased into her wolf form and ran only to be followed by a brown wolf and black wolf but she ignored them and gave them the slip.

She made it back to Makah lands instead of going home she went to Thorn house. Bella walked inside to see Thorn and Aisha sitting down eating. Thorn looked up to see Bella standing there but didn't say anything to her so Bella grabbed a muffin from the table and went to sit down only for someone to barge in the house causing Thorn to growl and stand in front of Aisha to protect her.

Bella turned around to see Sam and Jared standing there "what are you doing on our lands" Thorn growled out "we need to talk alone" Sam asked the alpha of Makah pack so they left the house as Jared went over to Bella who was protecting Aisha.

Twenty minutes

Sam and Thorn walked inside but Thorn looked sorry about something "I sorry Bella" Thorn whispered causing her to give him a confused look she went to say something but got beaten to it "Jared grab her and let's go" Sam ordered Jared before she knew it she was over his shoulder and they were off.

Sam and Jared walked back to La Push so Sam walked off to go to his house as Jared went in the different direction.

Soon Jared walked in the house and went upstairs with her "this is going to be were you staying with me" Jared informed his imprint so they went to bed but Bella went to go a lay on the sofa but he wasn't have any of it so she just stayed there and fell asleep with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up the next morning when she felt someone kissing her everyone on her face. Her eyes shot open to see her imprint was kissing her but she went to get up but to get pulled back down and her imprint was sitting on her but before she knew it he was kissing her on the lips with passion.

Bella started to struggle at first soon she started kissing back.

They were about to do more but a alert howl came from the forest so Jared shot up and ran downstairs but to stop when he realised that his imprint that wasn't following so he went back upstairs and grabbed her then forced her to come with him "LET ME GO" she snarled out "NO.. YOU'RE MINE.. MINE" Jared growled out to her as he smashed his lips on hers showing her who's the boss of this relationship.

Jared pulled away from her as he heard a howl what near them "coming on.. we got to phase" Jared told her as he pulled down his shorts and phased into a brown wolf with a darker face so she phased into a golden wolf.

Bella looked at her imprint the turned around from him and ran off to go back to her pack.

Jared let out a painful howl causing his imprint was running away from him so Jared ran after her but before Bella got to the La Push boarders she was jumped on from behind and pinned down so she looks up to see Jared was holding her down so she growled out causing him to growl back at her.

'don't ever run from me' she heard her imprint in her mind causing to give him a confuse look

'how can I hear you' Bella question him

'because your alpha disowned you.. you are a part of our pack' Jared informed his imprint as he put his furry head into her next

'what.. Thorn wouldn't do that' Bella thought to him as she struggled to get up but he wouldn't let her up

'well he did' Jared told her

 **'will you two came.. and help us'** Sam ordered them in alpha voice but they had no choose to but to obey so they ran to where the pack was only to see that they were dealing with.

The vampire manage to free himself from a sandy-brown wolf and flew to Jared who wasn't ready so Bella ran and jumped onto the leech so they started fighting each other but the vampire got his arms around her middle section.

Before Jared can do anything to help his imprint the leech squeezed his hold on her.

Bella whimpered from the pain causing Jared to whine as he layered down next to her so Paul grabbed it and Sam destroyed the leech once it was gone the pack phased minus Bella and Jared so Sam looked her over "we need to take her back to the reservation.. so Sue can check her out" Sam ordered to the pack so they walked to her side and got down then picked her up but she whined causing Jared to snarl at them for hurting his imprint.

They takes her to Sam house and put her down because Bella still in her wolf form but when she was on the ground Jared soon layered down next to her as Sam went into his house to phone Sue to come down to help them.

Sue arrived and went straight to Bella but Jared got on all fours and showed his teeth "Jared.. let her help your imprint" Sam alpha ordered to him so Jared layered down just a few meters away from her so Sue checked her then walked up to Sam "I can't do anything Sam.. but Carlisle can" Sue informed the alpha of them pack so he left them to make a phone call to Carlisle.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Carlisle arrived with Embry and Jacob "where is she" he asked the alpha of pack "right this way" Sam said to him as he walked off so the leech doctor followed after him, They walked around to the side of the house to see a brown wolf with a darker face and white wolf layered down together so Carlisle walked up to the injured wolf but to stop when the other wolf growled in warning not to come any closer.

Sam was standing a few steps away from them with a light grey wolf and sandy-brown with them " **Seth.. Leah.. get him away and hold him down** " Sam alpha ordered to the wolfs so they did what they were told and pinned him down away from Bella so Carlisle ran up to her and checked as Sam walked up him from behind "her bones is already healed so I need to broke them and reset them in place" Carlisle informed Sam so he nodded his head to confirm it that he was aloud to do it.

Carlisle went and put his arms around her to break her bones then she whimpered cause she was in pain again.

Sam watched but in the corner of his eyes to see Jared break free but before he can to anything Jared grabbed Carlisle and pulled he away from Bella "Jared.. stand down" Sam alpha order him but he hadn't no choose but to obey.

Carlisle reset Bella's bones.

She phased back to human soon Jared followed suit and picked her up "Jared.. don't let her out of bed for a week.. so she can rest" Carlisle informed him "sure" he whispered to the leech then ran off with her in his arms.

Jared put his imprint straight to bed and got in with her. Bella fell asleep straight away from exhaustion. He gave her a quick kiss and fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

I would like to thank Xbabygirlx1998 and Destineyofme and Tiffany Hawkins for their reviews

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning to see that Jared was still asleep so she got up from the bed and left the room then she went straight to the kitchen limping in pain so she made breakfast

She looked at her imprints room and listened to find out he was asleep so she turned back to the back door 'I need to find out why Thorn did it' she thought to herself so she snuck out of the house so she went into the forest and phased into her wolf form

'I need to talk to Thorn' Bella thought to herself but she didn't realise that some of the pack was phased

'Bella.. you should be resting' Sam asked her though pack mind

'I know.. but I want to run' Bella told him as she ran towards the boarder

'does Jared know that you left the house' Leah asked her

'no' Bella told them

Soon Bella felt someone phase in but she kept quiet as she got near the boarder

'guys.. Kim was looking for Jared' Bella heard Embry say to Sam then showed him the conversation with him and Kim causing Bella to stop

'what.. Jared's got a girlfriend' Bella butt in the conversation

'oh shit" Leah said because she knew what Bella was going to do

'I can't get in between a relationship' Bella said

what they didn't know is that Jared phased in

'you not getting in between me and Kim' Jared thought to his imprint

'it doesn't matter' Bella said to them as she was near the boarder

Jared saw though Bella eyes that she was at the boarders causing him to growl

'Bella.. don't either think about crossing that boarder' Jared ordered her in a growl

'I am going over.. so don't order me about' Bella told him then ran across the boarder and ran to her tribe

 **'Bella**.. **come back on this side of the boarder'** Sam alpha ordered her

She just laughed at them which confuse them why she wasn't obeying the alpha command

'you can not order someone who's not in you pack.. oh Jared leave me alone and go back to Kim' Bella snarled back at him then phased back to her human before they could stop her

'no Bella.. I just want you' Jared thought to her but didn't realise that she phased out

'NO.. BELLA' Jared growled out as his imprint ran away

Jared looked at Sam and whined at his alpha

'I'm going after her' Jared told Sam

'Jared you' Sam went to say something to him but to get cut off

'I don't care what you say.. I am going after my imprint' Jared snarled to him

'ok.. **you bring her straight back'** Sam ordered him in a calm voice

Jared ran to the boarder and crossed it

He smelt Bella strawberry scent so he followed it

Soon Jared was into Bella's tribe so he phased out and walked in to their camp but to stop when two wolfs blocked him from going any further "I not here to cause trouble.. I just looking for Bella" he told the wolfs

He saw one of the wolfs go into the forest and come's back as a female "why.. haven't you hurt her enough" She growled out to him "what" He said to her in a confused voice as the other walk off it to the forest "like you don't know.. she doesn't want to come in between you and your girlfriend" she snarled out "that's enough Aisha" He heard a deep firm voice "what.. it's the truth" Aisha told her alpha and imprint "it's down to her.. Jared.. you need to leave" Thorn told him in deep calm voice "not without my imprint" Jared growled at him causing Aisha to growl back at him

Bella walked up to them quietly and heard him say it "well.. I not going anywhere with you" Bella angrier told her imprint then Jared ran over to her and hugged her tightly "Bella.. please let me explain" Jared begged her in a sad voice "ok.. can you guys leave us" Bella asked her friend and alpha then Bella saw Aisha was going to say something to her "it's alright Aisha.. I just going to talk to him.. that's all" Bella explained it to her pack mate

Bella and Jared watch Aisha and Thorn leave them so they could talk it though

Once they left their eye sight

Jared pushed Bella into a tree and turned her around to face him "you're coming home" Jared growled out but before she can say no to him as Jared put her over his shoulders and ran back to La Push so he ran into his house and though her onto his bed then got on top of his imprint "what the fuck do you think you're doing" she growled out "what I am doing.. you're the one how ran away from her imprintee" Jared snarled back "can we just talk" Bella asked him with a small smile "no we can not" Jared told her so Bella looked up to see that his eyes are mixed in between light brown with a little yellow in there so she knew his wolf was in control "Jared please calm down" she begged him "no.. you're ran away from me so I have to mark you as my mate" Jared growled back but before Bella can do anything

Jared leaned down "MINE" he growled out and bit on her neck marking her as his

Bella screamed out when he bit down then she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke up to see Jared staring down at her with love in his eyes then she remembered that he marked her as his which made her angry so she went to get up but Jared held her in place "LET ME GO" Bella shouted at him as she struggled to brake free "NO.. YOU'RE MINE" Jared bellowed at her as he put his head towards her neck when his mark was "no I'm not.. go back to Kim" Bella whispered in a sad voice "Kim means nothing to me.. but you are" Jared announced to his imprint "I'm sorry.. but I'm going to stay with my brother.. and I am going to fight this imprint" Bella informed him as she knocked him on the floor and ran for the door

Jared looked up to see his mate running for the door "don't leave me" he half begged half whispered to her in a sad voice

Bella stopped and turned to face him "you should of thought about that.. you knew you were going to imprint one day.. now you not only going to lose me but Kim too" Bella told him and quickly left the house with tears rolling down her cheeks

She made it to the woods before phasing into her wolf form and let out a painful howl

'Bella.. what's wrong' Bella heard her brother imprint ask her

'you're Leah right' Bella questioned the other she-wolf

'yeah' Leah thought to her soon their felt others phase in

'what happened' Sam ordered so Bella had no choose but to let her and Jared conversation slip to them 'Bella.. you can't let that happen' Sam thought to her in a sad voice

'watch me.. Leah is Bray staying with you or on his own' Bella asked the she-wolf

'he's staying with me in our own house' Leah told her in a confuse voice 'why' she asked afterwards

'because I'm going to stay with you an' Bella got interrupted by Jared

'please Bella.. don't do this to us.. to me' he said to his mate in a sad voice as he was standing next to Sam

'Jared please leave me alone' Bella told her imprint

'you're know that I can't do that' Jared informed her in a angry voice

'Leah can you lead the way' Bella asked the she-wolf

'Leah you know not to get in between an imprint' Jared growled out to the she-wolf as he stood in front on his imprint to block her from running towards Leah 'NO.. SHE'S STAYING WITH ME' Jared snarled out as he struggled to keep his wolf back so he doesn't attack his pack sister

'no I'm not.. I am going to stay with my brother.. till you sort this out don't come to find me' Bella informed as she phased out with Leah following behind her

Leah walked over to Bella as Jared was whining in wolf form "are you sure about this" Leah asked her in a calm voice "yes.. I can't get in between a relationship" Bella replied to her as she looked down to her mate in the corner of her eye she saw Sam walk out of the woods in human form "Leah I order you to leave" Sam alpha ordered Leah so she had no choice but to obey him so she walked off with Bella following which made Jared jump in between them and whined at Bella "and you Bella will stay with Jared" Sam said in alpha voice

Bella tried to fight the order "fine" she said in angry voice so Jared pushed her towards his house "I'm going to see bray" Bella announced to her mate which made he to growl out then he phases out to his human form "you're not going anywhere near other males.. you belong to me" Jared growled out as he grabbed her hand "how about you come with me then" Bella begged her imprint "ok.. but you're coming home with me" Jared told his mate as he guided her to her brother house

Soon they arrived so Jared just walked in with Bella following "Bray.. are you here" Jared called out as he stood in front of Bella "in the kitchen" Bray said so they walked in to the kitchen to see Leah cooking while Bray was sitting down "hey Bray.. can you come and talk to me in provide" Bella asked her brother "sure" he replied to her as he stood up and walked over to her but to get blocked by Jared who let out a warning growl not to come any closer so Leah growled back at him which made Bella to growl back at her "ENOUGH" Bray shouted as he started shaking badly

Bella saw this and tried to walked over to her brother but for Jared to stand in front of her in a protective stance "Leah.. get him out of here before he phases" Jared commanded to the she-wolf so she did what she was told and takes him outside just in time as he phases into a golden brown wolf so Leah phased and walked over to him so he looked up and made eye contacted with her

Bella managed to broke free and ran out of the house to see her brother and Leah in wolf form so she walked over to her brother "Bray.. you're gorgeous in wolf form" she said as she stretched her hand out but to drew it back as Bray growled out her in warning to stay away from him

Jared walked outside and went straight for his mate "come on Bella.. let's go home" he informed his imprint so she turned around to face "no.. Bray needs me" Bella replied to her mate "Bella.. Bray imprinted on Leah so he going to be protected of her" Jared informed her so she turn and walked away with Jared following behind her

Jared and Bella walked back to his house holding hands

Soon they arrived "Jared.. there you are" Bella heard a women say so she looked up to see a beautiful naïve girl standing there "what are you doing here" Jared growled out as he hold her hand tightened "hey I'm Kim" she introduce herself

Bella looked at her to him then she let go of his hand and ran off leaving them there


	7. Chapter 7

Jared Pov

I watched my imprint ran off while Kim walks over and grabs my hand "hey Jared" she said with a smile on her face "what do you want" I demanded as I wripped my hand away "I thought we could hang out and I need to tell you something" she told me in excited voice

I turned around to face her with narrow eyes "what do you want" I shouted at her in angry voice as I started shaking badly

Kim looks at me in shock "Jared, I just came to tell you that I'm pregnant with your baby" she told me with a smile on her face

I tensed up from what I am hearing "go home, Kim. I can't be with you anymore" I said to her which she gave me a confuse look "it's over" I ran into the woods and phased into my wolf form

I knew that she hasn't phased in her wolf form

'Jared, what's the matter?' Paul asked me in a worried voice when he felt my pain

'Bella, have you seen her?' I asked in a sad voice as I ran towards him soon I joined him

'No, I haven't! Why did she run away again' he said to me in a calm voice

I showed him that I was walking home with my Bella holding hands 'Jared.. there you are' I hea rd Kim say when I saw her standing there 'what are you doing here' I growled at her as I tighten my hold my Bella's hand to make sure she doesn't leave my side 'hey, I'm Kim" she introduce herself to my imprint as she held out her hand for my Bella to shake her hand instead my imprint looks at her with an angry look on her face then back to me then she let go of my hand so I went to grab her hand again but she rans off leaving me and Kim who looked confuse on her face then I heard Kim say my name as she had a smile on her face 'what do you want, Kim' I demanded to her in an angry voice 'I thought we could hang out and I need to tell you something' she told me in excited voice so I turned around to face her with narrow eyes 'what do you want' I shouted at her as I started shaking badly. Kim looks at me in shock 'Jared, I just came to tell you that I'm pregnant with your baby' she told me with a smile on her face which made me tensed up from what I am hearing 'go home, Kim. I can't be with you anymore' I said to her which she gave me a confuse look 'it's over' I ran into the woods and phased into my wolf form to search for my Bella

'A pack baby' Embry spoke for the first time

'Oh no! Does Bella know about the baby' Seth asked me in a worried voice

'No, she doesn't know!' I told them in a calm voice 'can you help me look for Bella' I asked them in a sad voice

'Of course' Embry, Paul and Seth replied in a calm voice at the same time

'Thank you' I said to them

We all searched for my Bella but no sign of her

'Jared, call the others' Paul thought to me in a calm voice 'we need to find her'

I lifted my head up and let out an emergency howl for the others soon my head as filled with my pack brothers and sister then we met up in our meeting place and I realised my imprint wasn't there which made me whine

'What's wrong' Sam asked me in alpha mode as he studied my thoughts 'oh great! All we're need is trouble between the pack! Jared, you're need to fix this' Sam ordered me in annoyed voice thinking about how the pack will react that Kim is pregnant with my baby

'What? Where is my sister?' Bray snarled out to me which I snarled back so Leah snarled at me 'forget this! I'm leaving' he growled at me as he ran away with Leah following him so Seth followed his sister

'Are you going to stop them' Jacob asked Sam in a calm voice

'No' he replied to him 'everyone go home and rest that includes you, Jared' Sam alpha ordered his pack

I phased back to my human form and went home to see my Bella wasn't here so I layed down to wait for her soon I fell asleep


End file.
